I remember
by divineretrebution
Summary: I remember... I remember you, I remember us... A fanfiction about the events before Okami. Waka's pov. rated T for some violence and kissing in later chapteres.


**hello everyone!**_  
_

**gosh i have such a short attention span! this is the three multi-chapter story I've started! ****I really should be working my other ones but whatever I'll get to them soon.**

**just a heads up, a LOT of french in this first chapter and all the translations will be at the end.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Waka or Ammy or any of the brush gods.**

* * *

_I remember…._

_I remember you, I remember us…_

_I wish… I wish you remembered as well._

_But I remember… and I will make that enough…_

_I will remember for you._

* * *

A blood chilling scream cut the still night air, jolting the blonde youth from his peaceful sleep. Sky blue eyes fly wide, the boy shoots upright in his bed. Again the scream pierced the ears of the young boy, causing him to panic.

The child clambered out of his bed, placing his bare feet on the cold stone floor.

A loud crash came from outside, the ground shook violently causing the boy to lose his footing and crash to the floor.

He lay sprawled out on the stone, gasping for the fall had knocked the air from his lungs.

"Waka! Ma hãte enfant!" a female voice called from the other room.

Waka clambered hurriedly to his feet, steading himself as the ground shook once more. He quickly slipped on his red, stilted saddles then grabbing a wooden flute from the nightstand, pushing through the door to the other room.

Thick smoke made his eyes sting. "Mère, la mère, où êtes-vous?" the youth shouted, allowing the smoke to enter his lungs.

"Ici mon enfant, dépêchez- vous!" his mother called from the other side of the room

Waka stumbled through the dark smoke towards the sound of her voice. The air smelled of burning gasoline, orange light flickered on the ceiling and walls. The panicking boy quickened his pace, coughing violently.

"Mère!" he cried out desperately

Suddenly, a flaming wood beam fell directly in front of him, he tumbled backwards onto the ground.

"Waka!"

The child cowered away from the dancing flames, whimpering.

Strong arms lifted him into the air. Waka closed his eyes, clutching his flute tightly to him.

Within moments, fresh, cool air struck the boy's face. He took a lung full of smoke free air, then another, trying to rid the smoke from his system. The youth opened his eyes to find out who his savior was.

Waka looked up into the grey-blue eyes of his father. He looked pale, strands of long, gold hair stuck to his sweaty face.

His father placed him on the ground. "Vous allez bien?"

Waka nodded shakily.

"Waka!"

The two turned to see a tall, beautiful, blonde woman running towards them, stumbling over her long, ornate, pink robe.

"Mére!" Waka cried, running over to meet her, burying his in the soft fabric of her dress.

"Vous êtes bien maintenant mon enfant." She soothed, running her hand gently through his tangled hair.

Suddenly a fearsome roar rang across the lunar realm. Waka turned to look in the direction of the city.

Smoke rose thickly from it and even now he could see parts of buildings crumbling away. The scene was lit by a sudden burst of flames, illuminating eight, gigantic, dragon heads.

"Mon cher, prenez le garçon et de fuir vers l'arche!" his father shouted towards them, taking two swords from his belt, then ran off to the city.

"Viennent de mon enfant nous dépêcher! Rapidement maintenant!" his mother said, grabbing hid hand and pulling him after her. Waka stumbled as he tried desperately to keep up.

* * *

Upon approaching the ark of Yamato he could see a large crowd of lunar people, jostling each other, desperate to board the ark. His mother tightened her grip on his hand, dragging him into the crowd.

Waka did his best to hold his mother's hand but he felt her fingers sliding from his grip. Someone bumped into him and he lost his hold on his mother's hand completely, his eyes grew wide.

"Mère!" he cried, trying to fight his way through the sea of gold, pinks, purples, and navies.

"Waka!"

People knocked into him, he was caught up in the swell of people entering the ark.

Waka hurried through the nervously chatting crowd, searching for his mother.

"Mére!" he cried "Mére, oúêtes-vous?"

Lights flickered on and the ship lurched forward, leaving the lunar realm.

* * *

Waka had been searching the ark for hours and still had not found his mother.

"Excusez-moi, averz-vous vu ma mére?" he asked a tall young woman, with waist-length golden hair.

She shook her head "Non, dēsolē garçon peu." Her tone was solemn.

Suddenly a bone chilling scream rang throughout the steel ship, echoing off the wall. "Démons!"

There was a moment of silence before all hell broke loose. Someone grabbed the young women by the hand and pulled her into the sea of lunar people.

Panic rose in Waka's chest, stumbling, he turned and ran away from the crowd. He didn't know which way he was running, he didn't care, he just ran.

The cries of demons mixed with the screams of the terrified people.

Waka wasn't paying attention to where he going and ran headfirst into something hard, knocking him to the ground.

He looked up, right into the face of a black imp.

The slits that were the demon's eyes glowed sinister red, thick, grayish saliva hung like slimy ropes from its jaws, dripping onto its tattered black clothes.

Waka scrabbled backwards away from the monsters, fear in his young eyes.

The beast gave him an evil, lopsided grin, raising sharp, bloodstained claws, ready to kill the child.

Before it had the chance, a tall man wearing a navy blue shirt and dark gray pants cut it in half with a glowing green light sword.

He looked over his shoulder at the frightened, shaking boy on the ground. "Avez-vous un garcon épée?" he asked.

Waka nodded.

"Ensuite l'utiliser!" with that, the man ran off to fight other demons.

Waka got hurriedly back to his feet, drawing his flute from his belt. From within the flute he drew a green-blue light sword, much like the one the man who had saved him had used.

Again the boy began to run through the maze-like depths of the ark, trying his best to avoid demons.

* * *

After what felt like an eternity of running he tripped. He landed hard on the floor. Twisting around, he turn to see what he had tripped over.

A girl, not much older than him, maybe ten, lay flat on her back, ocean blue eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. Lying a few feet away was who appeared to be her five year old little sister, shoulder length blonde hair falling out of braided pigtails. They were lying in a crimson pool which had soaked into their clothes and hair.

Waka crawled over to the older of the two. He knew this girl, gone to school with her, played with her and her sister in the park.

Tears filled his eyes as he clambered to his feet, stumbling away from the bodies.

* * *

The young boy could go no farther, Waka collapsed onto the ground in a pile of golden hair and bloodstained clothing. He could hear pounding footsteps coming his way. Panting, he looked up.

Three lanky red imps encircled him, breathing raggedly as they peered hungrily down at him through their blood flicked masks.

Waka drew his light sword but was just too tried to raise it.

"_This is it, I'm going to die." _He thought miserably.

The taller of the three imps leered at him maliciously, raising its sitar over its head.

The last thing Waka remembered was the heavy wooden instrument hit him in the back of the head.

* * *

When he came to, he found he was unable to move. His vision was blurred when he opened his eyes.

A large pile of rubble had fallen on him and his right leg stung painfully, he feared it may be broken. His flute was pressed against his chest, digging into him. The boy managed to raise his head.

Bodies lay about and blood glistened on the floor, shining like liquid rubies in the faint light.

He could hear faint footfalls in the distance.

"Aidez, sil vous plait, aidez-moi!" he cried in a course voice, hoping the person would hear him. Almost immediately he regretted doing so.

"_What if it's a demon?" _he wondered. He was gripped with fear as the footsteps grew closer.

He heard a gasp, a human gasp and the footsteps quickened.

"Aidez-moi…" he whispered, laying his head back on the ground, unable to hold it up any longer. Through his barely opened eyes he could see a pale figure running towards him.

The person began to shift rubble off him, pulling him out. Gentle fingers slowly brushed strains of hair out of his face. He forced his eyes to open once more.

The face of a young girl swam above him. She had pale porcelain skin with odd crimson markings on her cheeks and forehead. Long, pearly white hair hung in her face. Large, curious, amber eyes burrowed into his vivid blue ones. A white light seemed to emanate from her.

She was the most beautiful being Waka had ever seen.

"_She must be an angel…"_ he thought before he passed out.

* * *

**French translations:**

** Ma hãte enfant- _my child hurry_**

**Mère, la mère, où êtes-vous -_ mother, mother, where are you_**

**Ici mon enfant, dépêchez- vous-_ over here my child_**

**Mère-_ mother_**

**Vous allez bien_- are you alright_**

**Vous êtes bien maintenant mon enfant-_ your alright my child_**

**Mon cher, prenez le garçon et de fuir vers l'arche-_ my dear, take the boy and flee to the ark_**

**Viennent de mon enfant nous dépêcher! Rapidement maintenant_- come my child we must hurry! Quickly now_**

**Mére, oúêtes-vous-_ mother where are you_**

**Excusez-moi, averz-vous vu ma mére- _excuse me, have you seen my mother_**

**Non, dēsolē garçon peu- _no, sorry little boy_**

**Démons-_ demon_**

**Avez-vous un garcon épée- _do you have a sword boy_**

**Ensuite l'utiliser- _than use it_**

**Aidez, sil vous plait, aidez-moi_- help, please, help me_**

**Aidez-moi…_- help me..._**

**__OMG SOOOOOOO much french but i thought it would seem more authentic that way. Anyways don't forget to review and tell me what you thought!**

**Bye 4 now! XD**


End file.
